Aerion Blackfyre
Aerion Blackfyre is a member of House Blackfyre. Aerion is the second son of Aenys Blackfyre and Lady Alysanne Mallister. Aerion is four years younger than his brother, Aemond Blackfyre and seven years older than his sister and Queen, Daenerys Blackfyre. Aerion is an exceptional warrior, rivalling that of his brother and is a very talented tactician, showing his prowess in both Durran's Defiance and Duel of the Dragons. Appearance Aerion is tall, lean and bears the traditional features of House Blackfyre, albeit faded and withered away from years of warfare. Aerion's hair is a short, faded platinum and his pale skin is marked with scars and large burns which cover the upper parts of his arms. His left eye hold a faint purple colour, while his right eye is an unending white, meeting a large scar running from the back of his ear due to a wound suffered at the hands of Tregar Drahar. Aerion frequently wears the colours of his house, black and red and almost always bears a sword at his waist. While not the owner of such magnificent steel as his brother or cousin, he still ensures that he holds the best pieces of steel he can get his hands on. Alongside Aemond, Aerion has helped redefine the reputation of House Blackfyre that it has possessed ever since the War of the Wicked. Recently, tensions have grown between Aerion and the rest of his family, as King Daemon has become betrothed to Aerion’s sister Daenerys and the young King's regency under Aemond has ended. Until now, Aerion has been forced to sit by as wealth, honour, glory, and marriage have all passed him by and gone to his brother instead. Thankfully, the winds in Westeros are changing, and Aerion’s fortunes might change with it. History Early Life Aerion grew up in Dragonstone alongside his older brother Aemond and his younger sister Daenerys. At Dragonstone Aerion was a very willful child who was very close to his brother and sister, and very affectionate towards his mother. Aerion's willful nature often found himself cross with his father, such as the time when Aerion order guards to play with him in games of hide-and-seek. Eventually Aerion would be sent to Casterly Rock to be a ward of Tymon Lannister. Although Aerion wept when he learned that he would be heading to the Rock, but that sentiment quickly faded as Aerion quickly befriended the future Lord of the Westerlands, Perceon Lannister as well as several other wards under Tymon. It was at the Rock where Aerion first began to display his potential for martial affairs, demonstrating skills as a squire particularly in swordplay and battlefield games. Aerion would remain in Casterly Rock for 5 years, before being recalled to Dragonstone follow the death of his father, Aenys Blackfyre. Aerion arrived in Dragonstone just as his brother was being summoned to court in King's Landing, but was not the same boy as when he had left. Aerion was devastated at the death of his father and wished to find vengeance, but the young boy had no idea where to start. Aerion frequently had bouts of anger and protest during these times, and continued to turn to swordplay and tactics as his release. Aerion was fascinated by the deeds of the great commanders from the Blackfyre Rebellions which had earned his house their throne. While Aerion kept mostly to himself during these two years on Dragonstone, he focused primarily on his training, and was ready for war his uncle sparked Durran's Defiance. Durran's Defiance Upon his brother's return to Dragonstone Aerion accompanied the Blackfyre forces to the Riverlands to attempt to rally the support of the Riverlords. The first stroke of the war came after Bittersteel launched an assault on the Blackfyre camp after failed negotiations between House Blackfyre and Bittersteel. Aerion was pivotal in repelling Bittersteel's attack, while most of their camp was unaware. Due to his valour, Aerion was knighted by his brother the following day. Aerion and Aemond would ultimately find refuge with House Tully in Riverrun and would quickly mobilize their forces in several small skirmishes across the Riverlands. The first major battle of the campaign came against House Piper at Fairmarket. Aerion was placed in charge of the vanguard and defended against the initial charge from Lord Piper, enabling enough time for Aemond to come in with a cavalry charge. The battle was a large success, partially due to Aerion's ability to hold the line. Aerion himself killed the heir to House Piper in the battle, but suffered grave burns on his arms in the initial charge against his line. Aerion would find his greatest success in the war during the Battle of Hag's Mire. Aerion devised a plan to lay an ambush for the approaching Ironborn forces to destroy their host. Aerion reluctantly agreed to use Aemond as bait for the ambush while Aerion would launch the assault. The plan was a stunning success and the Ironborn forces were taken completely off-guard. The royal forces crushed the Ironborn and Aerion found himself locked in a duel with Lord Rodrik Greyjoy. Their duel would reach standstill as the Ironborn retreated, but not before Aerion wounded the Lord of Pyke. The Greyjoy would escape for the moment, but would die in the swamps shortly after. Aerion would fight in the battle of Harrenhal and would help bring his brother from the battlefield after he was injured during his duel with Maelys I Blackfyre. With his brother's injury, Aerion attempted to gain control of the host to prepare for the siege of Harrenhal. However without his brother's confidence, Aerion's voice was silenced by the older lords whom were prepared to throw their soldiers at Harrenhal with no recourse. Aerion was furious and believed the campaign foolish, but it would all prove for naught when Rhaegar Rivers slew King Maelys and his own father, Bittersteel. Aerion initially attempted to convince those who would listen that the kinslayer and kingslayer should be sent to the wall given his house's treachery during the war, but again his voice fell on empty ears. The youngest Blackfyre would head for King's Landing while his brother recovered in Harrenhal. Aerion, initially believing that the Lords of the Seven Kingdoms would name his brother King, failed to notice the politicking which would eventually end up with the young Daemon III Blackfyre being placed on the throne. Once Aemond recovered and returned to the capital, it was announced (after much dispute) that Aemond would serve as regent for Daemon and remain in King's Landing. Aerion remained in the city for a time as well, but grew disillusioned quickly as his brother tended little to no time to him and their mother and sister still mourned on Dragonstone. Aerion, privately believing that Aemond had lost his way with his delusions of being made King, returned to Dragonstone -- scarred, beaten and bloodied. Between Wars Upon returning to Dragonstone, Aerion tried to forget the horrors that his house had faced during the Defiance, and instead focused on helping raise his sister and assisting his mourning mother. Aerion's mother would die in 271 AC and his sister Daenerys was summoned to King's Landing. Aerion, who was already in shambles following his mother's death and grew enraged when his sister was taken from Dragonstone, believing that she was too young. When his anger went unanswered, Aerion set off on his own, heading towards the Riverlands to attend his uncle's death and console his mother's family in Seagard. While at Seagard, Aerion frequently attended himself with his cousin, Perwyn Mallister and even recommended the man to Aemond for the newly vacant Master of Laws position. Aerion, who was on a shaky slope with the rest of his family did not stay with Aemond during the time, nor return to the Crownlands. Aerion ventured West to see his friend Perceon Lannister, then North towards the Wall. Aerion sbetopped through, Ironrath, Hornwood and Winterfell before stopping at the Wall. Unbeknownst to the rest of his family, Aerion had been considering enlisting himself in the Night's Watch during the time. Aerion felt outcasted and was still in mourning and rage from his mother's death and the departure of his sister. It was not until conversation with both Alester Forrester and Harlon Stark that Aerion realized he was not ready to give up on his family and finally decided to return home. After the return journey to Dragonstone, Aerion attempted to move himself to the capital to be with his brother and sister. However Aerion found that his brother had little time for him, instead being too involved in the game of politics. His sister on the other hand, wanted little to do with her older brother, wanting instead to remain at court and play up her part as a princess. Aerion, realizing that nothing has changed decided to return to Dragonstone on the eve of what would become the Duel of the Dragons. Duel of the Dragons Aerion answered his brother's call to war and arrived in King's Landing with the rest of their forces prior to heading towards the Stepstones. Aerion initially relished in the fact that he and his brother were working together again, but grew frustrated when he was pushed aside in favour of others, whom Aerion felt he was trying to appease. When they set sail for war, Aerion believed he should have been given more command, given his deeds during the defiance and his prowess as a commander. Aerion fought in the initial skirmishes of the war and then played a key role in the skirmish at Serpent Isle. After the victory there and the shattering of both Blackfyre and Targaryen forces, Aerion expected to continue on with the main host, but found disappointment when he was ordered to return to Serpent Isle to eliminate the Targaryen stranglers and to rescue their own forces who had become shipwrecked. Aerion begrudgingly accepted the order and began to attack the Targaryen forces remaining on the island. The fighting was bloody and long but Aerion was able to push the Targaryens from the island and rescue their own stranded fighters. However during the fighting he found himself crossing swords with Tregar Drahar, during his withdrawl, who managed to grievously injure Aerion. Aerion was cut from ear to eye by Drahar and left in the dirt. Aerion lost much blood (most of it pooled in his eye), and nearly died from blood loss but was saved by the timely actions of Vaelar Plumm. Aerion still bears the scar to this day and the injury to his eye left it void of colour. Aerion secretly swore vengeance, a grudge he wouldn't let forgotten. Aerion returned as the war was drawing close and the plans for a trial by seven were arranged. Aerion offered to fight as one of the seven champions, but was refused by his brother in favour of Robert Reyne. This was another slight that Aerion didn't take lightly. Enraged that he was being passed over, Aerion waited only long enough to see the Blackfyres find victory, before immedietly setting off towards Dragonstone, without offering another word to his brother. After returning home, Aerion remained on Dragonstone and took several trips elsewhere in the realm. When he heard that his sister had been betrothed to their cousin, Aerion wrote a angrily worded letter to Aemond, only to burn it before sending it, believing that his brother had been corrupted by his delusions of grandeur. Aerion would participate in the tournament of Storm's End in 280 AC, placing third in the joust and second in the melee after being defeated by his brother, Aemond Blackfyre. Recent Events Aerion has traveled to King's Landing to witness the coronation of King Daemon, and his wedding to his sister, Daenerys Blackfyre. Timeline of Events Early Life ' * 256 AC: Born at Dragonstone to Lord Aenys Blackfyre and Lady Alysanne Mallister. * 263 AC: Sent to Casterly Rock to be a ward under Tymon Lannister. ** In Casterly Rock, Aerion became acquainted with the future Lord of the Rock and his good friend, Perceon Lannister as well as other wards, Robert Reyne, Karyl Westerling and Sebastion Garner. * 268 AC: Aerion's father, Aenys, is murdered at the hands of his twin brother, King Maelys I Blackfyre. Aerion is recalled to Dragonstone. * 268 AC: Aerion's brother, Aemond Blackfyre leaves for King's Landing following their father's death. Aerion remains in Dragonstone and begins to assist the Castellan. 'Durran's Defiance (270 AC) * Durran's Defiance is sparked, following the death of Axel Baratheon and the flight of Aemond Blackfyre, Daemon III Blackfyre and Domeric Dayne to Dragonstone. * Aerion accompanies his brother Aemond to attempt to rally the support of the Lords of the Riverlands. ** Aemond and Aerion meet with Baelor Bittersteel but are refused. ** Lord Bittersteel attempts to capture Aemond and Aerion, but his plan is foiled thanks to Aerion's prowess at arms. Aerion would later be knighted by by his brother on the battlefield. * Aerion and his brother find refuge, and allies, in Lord Tully of Riverrun. ** Aerion accompanies his brother in various small skirmishes against his uncle's supporters in the Riverlands. * During the Battle of Fairmarket, Aerion commanded the vanguard of spearmen which defended against the initial charge of Lord Piper. Aerion found success and held the line, enabling his brother to led a cavalry charge which would turn the tide of the battle. ** Aerion would sustain severe burns to his arms during this battle, the first of several he would accumulate over the years. ** Aerion dueled and killed the heir to House Piper during the battle. * Aerion shows his tactical prowess during the battle of Hag's Mire against House Greyjoy. Using his brother as a lure, Aerion was successful in launching an ambush against the Ironborn which resulted in a stunning victory. During the battle Aerion would duel Lord Rodrik Greyjoy to a standstill (although the Greyjoy would later die alone in the swamps), while Aemond would succeed in killing Lord Harlaw. ** Became close friends with Ser Wallace Hornwood whom he fought alongside during the battle. Ser Wallace would later become one of Aerion's Sworn Swords. * Fought alongside his brother in the Battle of Harrenhal. Carried Aemond off the battlefield following Aemond's duel with their uncle, King Maelys. * Attempted to prepare for the ensuing Siege of Harrenhal, but had difficulty finding his voice among the more seasoned and older generals who wished to assume Aemond's command. When Rhaegar Rivers killed King Maelys and his accomplices to end the war, Aerion urged his brother to send the kinslayer to the wall, but his voice went unheard. * Rode ahead to King's Landing following the events at Harrenhal to find that his younger cousin, Daemon Blackfyre, had been placed on the throne. Watched as his brother returned to King's Landing under the delusion that the crown was stolen from him. * Returned to Dragonstone without reward, glory or pride following the defiance. Between Wars (270 - 276 AC) * Spent his first year at Dragonstone, helping raise his sister and assisting the Castellan. * Aerion, Aemond and Daenerys' mother dies in 271 AC and shortly after Daenerys is summoned to court in King's Landing. Aerion despised the decision and felt it unwise to take the mourning girl from her home. * Aerion remained on Dragonstone, brooding and contemplating. Eventually Aerion would travel to Seagard to visit his family of House Mallister. During this time he would write to Aemond to recommend their cousin Perwyn Mallister to the position of Master of Laws. * From Seagard, Aerion travelled North towards the Wall, with a brief stay in Winterfell. Once Aerion arrived at the wall he would consider enlisting himself in the Night's Watch, but would ultimately decide against it after speaking with Lords Harlon Stark and Alester Forrester who convinced Aerion that he wasn't ready to leave his family just yet. Aerion would return to Dragonstone and from there begin to make plans to move to King's Landing to be with the rest of his family. * Aerion arrives in King's Landing but finds little to do and instead reminisces of Dragonstone. Aerion finds the game of politics unnerving and finds that his brother and to extension his sister have little to do with him. Aerion realises that his sister is far from the sweet girl she was when he last saw her and believes that it is due to her being taking her away from Dragonstone when she was too young. * Aerion would spend half a year in King's Landing before realising how horrible a place it was. Aerion would try to convince his sister to leave and return to Dragonstone but she would refuse him outright. Aerion, feeling betrayed by his family would take it upon himself to leave King's Landing, returning once more to Dragonstone. * Aerion would stay on Dragonstone for several months, before leaving for Casterly Rock. ** Aerion would spend the better part of the next year in the Westerlands, before leaving and returning to Dragonstone on the eve of House Targaryen targeting Lys. Duel of the Dragons and Aftermath (276- 280 AC) * Answered his brother's call to war and helped mobilise the forces of Dragonstone under the banner of King Daemon. When Aerion arrived in King's Landing with their forces he found solitude in that he and his brother were cooperating and working together planning for the upcoming war. Aerion found happiness in this, but also sorrow knowing that it was war that always brought his family together. * Found discontent that he was not given more significant command in the campaign, a privilege that instead went to his brother's friend, Robert Reyne. * Fought in Island of Serpents Skirmish, a battle in which Aerion felt they took unnecessary risks and losses under his brother's banner. * Was given orders to finish off the remaining Targaryen forces on the Island of Serpents and rescue the stranded royalists. What ensued was a brutal mission, taking months and removed Aerion from the rest of the main campaign. ** Aerion was successful in defeating the remaining Targaryens on the island, but was grievously injured by Tregar Drahar during the fighting. Aerion was cut from ear to eye, leaving a grizzly gash that ran across his face. Thanks to the efforts of Lord Plumm, Aerion's eye, which had been pooled with blood was drained, sparing Aerion from blindness. The prize of war would be a sharp white scar and an eye which lost near all of its colour. * Aerion returned to the main Blackfyre forces near the end of the war, shortly before the Trial by the Seven. Aerion volunteered to fight in his brother's place but was denied by Aemond. Later, Aerion volunteered for a yet to be filled spot in the fight, but was denied once again by Aemond with the spot was given to Robert Reyne. ** Aerion perceived this as a slight from Aemond but kept his complaints in silence. * Aerion returned again to Dragonstone after the war, sans glory or recognition for his deeds. ** Aerion spent more time away from Dragonstone than ever before, and sparsely visited King's Landing. Aerion grew discontent that he received nothing from his services to House Blackfyre and began to grow resentful and angry. Still attempting to play his part as a member of House Blackfyre, Aerion ensured that this anger and violent outburst were never on display publicly, and displayed himself as normal on the outside. Very, very few knew of his true nature. ** The injury that Aerion earned during the extended fighting on the Island of Serpents never healed properly. In light a grizzly scar can be seen across Aerion's face and the pints of blood that drowned themselves in his eye resulted in the colour fading from it, resulting in a dirty white sea of nothingness. Thankfully, the Maester of Dragonstone was able to avert blindness. * Aerion fought in the tournament of 280 AC in Storm's End, coming third in the Joust and second in the melee, losing to his brother Aemond. Recent Events (280 AC - Onwards) * Summoned to King's Landing to attend the coronation of his cousin King Daemon and to witness his wedding to Aerion's sister Daenerys Blackfyre. Family & Household House Blackfyre family tree: * Daemon I Blackfyre (170 AC - 210 AC) * (m.)Rohanne of Tyrosh ** Aegon Blackfyre (184 AC to 197 AC) ** Aemond Blackfyre (184 AC to 209 AC) ** Daemon II Blackfyre (188 AC to 224 AC) ** (m.)Jeyne Hightower *** Haegon I Blackfyre (202 AC to 225 AC) *** Aerys I Blackfyre (203 AC to 225 AC) *** (m.)Lady Yronwood (201 AC to 223 AC) **** Aenar Blackfyre (223 AC to 225 AC) *** Daena Blackfyre (205 AC to 247 AC) *** (m.)Benjen Marbrand **** Maelys I Blackfyre (227 AC to 270 AC) **** (m.)Rhaenyra Velaryon (228 AC to 278 AC) ***** Orys Storm (b. 255 AC) ***** Daemon III Blackfyre (b. 264 AC) ***** (m.)Daenerys Blackfyre (b. 263) **** Aenys Blackfyre (229 AC to 267 AC) **** (m.)Lady Mallister ***** Aemond Blackfyre (b. 252 AC) ***** Aerion Blackfyre (b. 256 AC) ***** Daenerys Blackfyre (b. 263 AC) ***** (m.)Daemon III Blackfyre (b. 264 AC) ** Haegon Blackfyre (190 AC to 210 AC) ** Aenys Blackfyre (190 AC to 210 AC) ** Calla Blackfyre ** (m.)Aegor Bittersteel *** House Bittersteel * Countless other Great Bastards NPCs and Companions - Yoren Quicksword (Authoritative) - A former guardsmen from Dragonstone who knew Aerion from a young age. Eventually was released from employment at Dragonstone and found his way into Aerion's ranks. Is a close friend and confidant to Aerion. - Ser Wallace Hornwood (Martially Adept) - Aged 28 years, Ser Wallace is a knight from House Hornwood who fought beside Aerion during the Defiance. Aerion and Wallace became close friends after fighting together during the battle of Hag's Mire, partially due to Wallace recognizing that it was Aerion's strategy which won the battle, despite the recognition being given to Aerion's brother instead. References Category:House Blackfyre Category:Kings and Queens Category:Knight Category:Westerosi Category:Crownlander